King Bowser
Name: King Bowser Koopa Species: Koopa Alligiment: Evil Occupation: 2nd Leader/Lord of the Empire. History Bowser once have a war with the yoshies when he was a child. He created an amry that look like turtles. He ordered Kamek to capture the babies, but instead got one. He attempted to stop Yoshi and Mario from rescuing Luigi, but failed. Bowser gets beated up by Mario many times. Becoming 2nd leader/lord After Bowser and the koopa troop left Mushroom World, they joined the Rabbids and Bowser becomes 2nd leader and lord of thd Empire, King Pig was third. Weapons *Energy Sword *King's Rage *Double-bladed Lightsaber Power and Abilities * Fire Breathing: Bowser's most prominent and consistent ability, appearing in nearly all games he has been featured in. can breath continuous streams of fire, or shoot blasts or flurries of fireballs at his foes. In some games, like Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros U, can make it "rain" fire blasts, and, in Super Mario 64 and New Super Mario Bros., can also shoot blue fire blasts that can home in on Mario. His fire breath is apparently so hot that it is also just as effective underwater as it is on land. * Superhuman Qualities: Over the years, Bowser has displayed countless feats that put him far above the average person. ** Superhuman Strength: Bowser's raw physical strength is frequently seen as one of 's main powers. He can smash through boulders, lift immensely heavy objects with relative ease, and topple enemies numerous times his size. In many of the RPG and sport games, is typically among the strongest characters in the game, like in Super Paper Mario, where his attack stat is twice that of Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach's respectively. Much like with his fire breath, prides himself on his strength and frequently incorporates physical attacks into his fighting because of this. ** Superhuman Durability: Bowser has proven time and time again that he is not taken down very easily by most foes. He can endure a seemingly endless amount of punishment, and somehow always returns from this in one way or another. He has been drenched in lava, electrocuted, blown up, crushed by objects as heavy as his own castle numerous times, fallen hundreds of feet, and even squashed by a T-Rex in Mario's Time Machine, and has inevitably survived each fate. In Super Paper Mario, after he seemingly sacrifices himself by holding up the ceiling of Count Bleck's Castle with O'Chunks, Luigi encourages the Princess and his brother to not give up hope on him by saying "'s survived far worse". ** Superhuman Speed and Agility: Although his speed is hardy consistent between games, in some of his appearances, Bowser is shown to be a a capable runner and quite agile for his size. In Mario & Luigi: 's Inside Story, uses a treadmill placed by Fawful and Midbus to burn off thousands of calories gained by eating incredibly unhealthy food in only a few seconds. ** Superhuman Stamina: Bowser's stamina is almost as limitless as his durability. He rarely ever shows signs of tiring, even when massively expending himself for hours on end. In battle, never slows down, keeping up with Mario and other enemies like his dark counterpart Dark blow for blow. * Dark Magic: While not as prolific in the use of it as Kamek, Bowser is well versed in using various forms of Dark Magic against his opponents. He apparently knows spells that can transform people into inanimate objects, as explained in the manual of Super Mario Bros. and he has used different magical wands over the years for varying purposes (although this is more commonly seen in the cartoons and comics). * Size Manipulation: In numerous games, has the ability to transform himself to a giant size to battle his enemies. Most of the time, is empowered by Kamek or somebody else, but, as seen in Bowser's Inside Story, if is super charged with adrenaline, he can temporarily achieve his giant size naturally. In the Super Smash Bros. series, by breaking a Smash Ball, can become Giga Bowser, an alternate yet still effective version of his typical giant form. Regardless of how he gains it, 's giant form massively increases his strength, durability, and other abilities, to the point where Mario and other characters cannot fight him directly, and must find some other way to defeat him. In games such as Paper Mario and Super Mario Galaxy 2, Bowser can use the power of Stars to grow himself to immense size. * High Skill in Sports and Other Activities: Like almost all Mario characters, Bowser is an extremely qualified player in numerous sports and physical activities. While not being particularly talented in any activity, he has been shown as a skilled tennis, soccer, hockey and basketball player, golfer, go-kart racer, Olympic athlete, wrestler (given some of his moves in the Smash Brothers games), and even a professional dancer. Quotes *We will destroy them by finding the way how to destroy the cruise. *(spots mordecai and grabs him) what about mordecwi, he shall be eaten *AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *"Won't the other you get mad and swear revenge?"﻿ *What are you gonna do?! *Well, here's something you read. (He hands him a note) *You're not excuse! *Ohhhhh! Gallery Bowser-mario-party-1280x720.png YIDS-Past And Present Bowser.png GALE01-59.png Tumblr nep6nqMhia1sw8d3mo1 1280.png All Characters from Super Smash Bros for Wii U.jpg 2z7q25c.png The super smash flash 2 icons by byllant.png 200px-KoopalingsSMW.PNG Project M Characters.png Ssbcroster.png Dfggjpxv4aaz1i9 orig.jpg Dc 025 by doodley-d9tik5m.png|King Koopa and Bowser Super-smash-bros-ultimate1.jpg BkKxEtoXoM-SHt8h-M7nruowFVobQJ7IFGOpwT7aFk8.jpg Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Empire Lord